Tension sexuelle
by Clowsama
Summary: Ce phénomène existe vraiment et peut toucher n'importe qui, y compris notre cher capitaine et sa navigatrice. Luffy et Nami vont-ils réussir à se débarrasser de cette attirance exacerbée ou cela cache t-il quelque chose de plus profond? LuNa


Salut tout le monde, me revoilà dans un One-shot LuNa pour changer. Je sais que vous attendez la suite du guerrier dragon mais il y a des fois où j'ai envie de faire une pause pour ne pas me lasser ou parce que l'idée du One-Shot m'inspire beaucoup.

Cette fois, l'idée m'est venue d'un épisode de South Park, série que je suis depuis peu et qui me plait énormément (suffisamment pour m'avoir donnée une envie de fic mais ce ne sera pas avant un certain temps). J'ai donc décidé d'adapter un peu à One Piece, surtout que je trouve que ça correspond bien.

Malgré le titre, pas de lemon dans cette fic, juste des allusions et quelques scènes, rien de bien méchant ou qui mette en péril l'intégrité de notre belle jeunesse.

Crédits: Nos héros appartiennent toujours à Maître Oda pour le meilleur et pour le pire (enfin, surtout pour le meilleur).

* * *

**Tension sexuelle**

A bord du Vogue Merry, chacun vaquait à ses occupations quotidiennes. Luffy, Chopper et Ussop pêchaient, Zoro enchainait ses 2000 pompes sur un bras, Sanji préparait le diner, Robin lisait un livre dans une chaise longue et Nami traçait une carte. Puis Sanji ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

« A table tout le monde, le repas est prêt » cria t-il à ses nakama.

« Le repas, super! » s'exclama Luffy en sautant du bastingage pour se ruer vers la cuisine.

Il ne fit cependant pas attention à la ligne de sa canne à pêche qui s'emmêla dans ses pieds, le faisant trébucher et rouler le long du pont.

Nami venait d'entendre l'appel de leur cuistot et décida d'aller manger, laissant les cartes qu'elle avait tracées durant la journée sur son établi. Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir une masse ressemblant à son capitaine se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers elle. Elle eut juste le temps de l'esquiver en se jetant sur le côté. Luffy s'engouffra dans la pièce et on entendit alors un grand fracas qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Nami rentra dans la pièce et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le désastre. Luffy avait fauché son établi et les cartes étaient à présent étalées sur le sol, couvertes de taches noires dues à l'encrier qui s'était renversé.

Les autres s'étaient dirigés vers la porte et contemplaient à présent le chantier qui régnait dans la pièce. Luffy était affalé contre le mur, embobiné dans du fil, ses yeux en spirale sous l'effet du tournis. Nami était figée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, mais tous sentaient la tension qui s'accumulait et qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il ne valait mieux pas être à la place de Luffy à présent.

« L-U-F-F-Y!! » hurla Nami avant de se diriger vers son capitaine qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

Luffy vit une Nami bouillonnante se dirigeait vers lui, des cartes gisantes dans la pièce et fit tout de suite le rapprochement. Ça allait être sa fête.

« Je suis désolé Nami, c'est pas ma faute, j'ai pas fait exprès, je me suis pris les pieds dans le fil... » s'excusa t-il très vite mais cela n'empêcha pas le poing en colère de sa navigatrice de s'abattre avec force sur son crâne. Suffisamment fort pour lui enfoncer la tête dans le plancher.

« Je me moque de savoir pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as ruiné toutes les cartes que j'avais faites aujourd'hui. » cria Nami tandis que Luffy arrachait sa tête du plancher.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Nami. » dit-il doucement.

Nami savait qu'il l'était mais il n'était pas question qu'il s'en tire comme ça.

« Puisque tu es désolé, je pense que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à réparer ce que tu as fais. » dit-elle un peu plus calmement.

« Non, bien sûr. Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. » répondit Luffy.

« C'est simple, tu vas rester ici avec moi toute la nuit pour m'aider à refaire mes cartes. » dit-elle fermement.

« Quoi? » s'exclama Luffy et une partie du reste de l'équipage qui assistait toujours à l'exécution. Ils s'attendaient plus à un dédommagement pécuniaire comme en demandait d'habitude Nami.

« Comment ? Pas question que Luffy reste toute la nuit seul avec Nami-san! » s'indigna Sanji avant qu'un regard noir de sa chère Nami-san le fasse taire.

« Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. » déclara t-elle froidement.

« Mais Nami, je ne sais pas tracer des cartes. » protesta Luffy.

Nami plaça son visage tout près du sien.

« Qu'importe, tu te rendras utile autrement. Pas question que tu dormes tranquillement pendant que je travaille. Peut-être qu'une nuit blanche te feras comprendre à quel point ces cartes sont importantes. » dit-elle avec un regard féroce.

Luffy acquiesça lentement de la tête, trop effrayé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Bien, après le diner nous reviendrons ici pour nous mettre au travail. » déclara Nami en se relevant et en sortant de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle à manger suivit par le reste de l'équipage.

Luffy, lui, était encore assis et affichait à présent un petit sourire triste.

« _Je sais à quel point tes cartes sont importantes pour toi et ton rêve Nami. C'est pour ça que je suis vraiment désolé de les avoir gâchées. » _pensa t-il. Il commença à se lever pour aller manger mais quelque chose le maintenu au sol. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il était toujours embobiné dans le fil.

« Argh, non. Euh, il y a quelqu'un? Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin? Vous pouvez m'aider, je suis bloqué. J'ai faim! » cria t-il en tirant sur les fils.

Après le repas, dont Luffy rata une grande partie avant que quelqu'un ne pense à aller le libérer, lui et Nami se retrouvèrent dans la salle de travail, tandis que les autres allaient se coucher, et commencèrent par ranger. Puis Nami commença à retracer ses cartes tandis que Luffy s'ennuyait. Il prit alors une feuille de papier et dessina deux personnages qu'il coloria puis découpa et commença à jouer avec.

« Ah, tu es foutu Gold Roger. Ton règne s'achève. » dit-il en modifiant sa voix et en bougeant l'une des figurines.

« Tu rêves maudit Marine. Je n'aurai perdu que quand ma volonté aura disparue. » répliqua la figurine de Roger.

Il continua à se faire s'affronter les deux figurines jusqu'à ce que Nami craque et le frappe.

« Silence! Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire? » lui demanda t-elle en colère.

« C'est le dernier combat de Gold Roger. J'adorais qu'on me le raconte quand j'étais petit. » répondit-il en souriant.

Nami allait le frapper à nouveau quand elle vit l'air nostalgique qui était apparut sur le visage de Luffy alors qu'il regardait les figurines.

« _C'est sûrement un souvenir important pour lui. » _se mit-elle à penser en contemplant le visage de son capitaine. Sur le moment, elle le trouva, mignon.

« _Aah! A quoi je suis en train de penser? _Luffy, tu es là pour m'aider, pas pour jouer aux marionnettes. » dit-elle.

« Ben oui, mais je m'ennuie, tu ne me laisses rien faire. » répondit-il.

« Évidemment vu que tu n'y connais rien à la cartographie. » lança t-elle.

« Touché. Mais il y a sûrement des trucs que je peux faire. Allez Nami, dis-moi ce que je peux faire. » demanda t-il avec un regard implorant.

Nami se sentit mal à l'aise devant le regard, il fallait l'avouer, craquant de Luffy. Celui-ci tendit ses marionnettes en sa direction.

« Nami, laisse Luffy t'aider, sérieusement. » fit-il avec sa voix modifiée.

« Oui Nami, laisse-le t'aider, il veut te faire plaisir. C'est Gold Roger qui te le demande. » continua t-il avec sa deuxième marionnette.

Nami n'en pouvait plus. Elle se mit à rire devant les petites marionnettes que Luffy faisait bouger.

« Bon d'accord, je suppose que tu dois être capable de m'aider. » dit-elle entre deux rires.

Un peu plus tard, Nami continuait à tracer ses cartes tandis que Luffy lui passait le matériel dont elle avait besoin et lui lisait les données topographiques auxquelles il ne comprenait rien mais ainsi il pouvait aider Nami.

« Ouah! On va beaucoup plus vite que prévu Luffy. Comme quoi c'est mieux quand tu m'aides. » dit-elle de bonne humeur.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Oui. » répondit-elle en lui souriant également. « On aura sûrement finit bientôt et on pourra même dormir un peu. »

« Cool, si on a un peu de temps, je te laisse cinq minutes. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu? » demanda t-elle.

« Surprise, je reviens vite. » répondit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Nami continua à contempler la porte par où était sortit Luffy.

« _Je pensais que ce serait l'horreur mais en fait cette soirée avec Luffy n'est pas si mal. C'est plus amusant de tracer des cartes quand il est là. » _pensa t-elle.

Luffy revint un peu plus tard avec un bol dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Nami intriguée.

« Des cookies. On ne peut pas faire une nuit blanche sans cookies. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire avant de poser le bol sur l'établi.

« Mais comment as-tu récupéré.. Oh, ce sont des doubles cookies fourrés! C'est mes préférés. » dit-elle avec enthousiasme en en prenant un.

« Moi aussi. Ils viennent de ma réserve secrète. » dit-il en en mangeant un.

« Ta réserve secrète? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui, quand je peux grappiller des trucs, je les mets dans ma réserve au cas où Sanji monte la garde la nuit et m'empêche de prendre mon casse-dalle. » répondit-il.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? En tout cas c'est gentil de ta part de me faire partager ta réserve secrète. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je t'en prie. Par contre ne le dit pas aux autres, tu es la seule au courant. » lui demanda t-il avec un air de conspirateur.

« D'accord » répondit Nami.

A présent, elle partageait un secret avec Luffy qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Et bizarrement, elle aimait bien cette sensation d'avoir un lien spécial avec son capitaine.

« Nami. Tu connais ça? J'enlève le dessus de deux cookies et je les colle pour en faire un plus gros. Ça fait un quadruple cookie. » déclara Luffy, sortant sa navigatrice de sa rêverie.

« Eh, moi aussi je fais ça, c'est trop bon. Franchement je ne pensais pas partager ce genre de point commun avec toi. » dit-elle en le regardant.

Ils eurent tous les deux un petit rire et se sourirent.

« Bon, allez on a du travail. » dirent-ils en même temps.

Surpris ils se regardèrent.

« Ouah. » dit Luffy.

« Oui, bizarre comme truc. » dit Nami un peu gênée. « Bon, on va finir cette carte, lis-moi ce que j'ai écrit sur les courants autour de l'île. »

Ce faisant, elle glissa la main dans le bol des cookies sans voir que Luffy faisait de même. Et fatalement, leurs mains se rencontrèrent. En sentant cette sensation, ils tournèrent la tête pour voir leur main l'une sur l'autre puis se regardèrent sans pour autant enlever leur main. Après un petit flottement, Luffy retira sa main.

« Désolé, vas-y. » dit-il un peu gênée.

« Non, non après toi. » répondit Nami qui avait un peu rougit.

Finalement, ils réussirent à finir les cartes avant le début de l'aube et décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher. Mais ils se retrouvèrent à essayer de franchir la porte en même temps et finirent collés l'un à l'autre sur le seuil. Nami rougit en sentant le corps de son capitaine contre le sien et détourna le regard. Luffy se mit à rougir également en sentant les formes de sa navigatrice contre lui.

« Euh, désolé. Vas-y je t'en pris. » réussit-il à articuler en se reculant.

« Euh, merci Luffy. » répondit doucement Nami en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

« Nami. » appela Luffy.

« Oui? » dit-elle en se retournant.

« Euh rien, bonne nuit. » dit-il doucement avant de se diriger vers le quartier des garçons.

Nami suivit des yeux la silhouette de son capitaine disparaissant dans l'obscurité avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Elle s'allongea dans son lit sans se changer et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil la gagner.

Nami faisait face à la mer. Vêtue d'une robe légère, elle regardait le soleil descendre lentement vers l'horizon, colorant le ciel et la mer de teintes rouges et orangées. Orange comme ses cheveux qui flottaient légèrement dans la brise du soir. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle savait que c'était lui. Sa présence, sa démarche, le bruit de ses sandales sur le sable, elle les connaissait par cœur. Et quand il était près d'elle, ce sentiment de chaleur à la fois douce et brûlante l'envahissait comme c'était le cas à présent. Il s'avança et se plaça à côté d'elle.

« C'est magnifique. Pas vrai Luffy? » dit-elle doucement.

« Oui. Mais pas aussi magnifique que toi. » répondit-il en tournant son visage vers elle.

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant ses mots. Elle lui fit face et il plongea son regard d'obsidienne dans ses yeux chocolat. Ces mots, elle avait attendue si longtemps qu'il les prononce. Et maintenant, elle se sentait incapable de lui répondre, absorbée par ce regard si doux et si passionné.

« Nami, j'aurais dû te le dire il y a bien longtemps. Je t'aime. » déclara t-il doucement.

Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vécue. Elle aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Cependant il dut rompre le baiser car il attendait sa réponse.

« Luffy, je t'aime moi aussi. » dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur son visage et en l'embrassant à nouveau. Puis elle le serra contre lui.

« Promets-moi qu'on sera toujours ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive. » dit-elle doucement.

« Je te le promet, je serai toujours là pour toi. » lui murmura t-il tendrement à l'oreille.

Puis il s'écarta pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Ouaaah! » cria Nami en se relevant de son lit, écartant les draps la recouvrant au passage. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle était dans son lit. Elle essaya de se calmer pour tenter d'atténuer le rythme se ses respirations et des battements de son cœur. Puis les souvenirs de son rêve lui revinrent en tête.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? » dit-elle à voix haute.

« Je te répondrais avec plaisir mais il faudrait pour cela que je sache de quoi il retourne. » déclara une voix à côté d'elle.

Nami tourna la tête pour voir Robin, en chemise de nuit, qui la regardait, mi-intriguée, mi-inquiète.

« Oh Robin, je t'ai réveillée? » demanda t-elle.

« Non, je le suis depuis près de dix minutes. Le soleil est déjà levé et je pense que Cook-san va bientôt nous appeler pour le petit déjeuner. Alors quel est le problème Kokaishi-san? » demanda Robin.

Nami regarda Robin puis se souvint de la façon dont elle s'était réveillée.

« _C'était un rêve, juste un rêve. _Non, c'est bon aucun problème. J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. » répondit-elle avec un faux sourire en se levant.

« Vraiment? Pourtant tu avais l'air très heureuse en dormant, comme si tu avais trouvé un fabuleux trésor. Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec un visage aussi serein. » dit Robin en regardant Nami se dirigeait vers la porte.

Nami tiqua légèrement mais décida d'ignorer la remarque. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers le pont mais après quelques pas, elle vit Luffy discuter avec Ussop.

« _Tiens, d'habitude il est moins matinal. Le plus souvent il se lève dans le pâté avec sa veste ouverte __sur ses abdominaux musclés et ses pectoraux fermes, son chapeau tombant sur ses larges épaules __bronzés, libérant sa chevelure noire et... » _se mit-elle à penser tandis que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et que la température de son corps augmentait progressivement. Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de penser et des images, plutôt osées, de Luffy qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

« Oh mon dieu. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. » dit-elle en faisant brusquement demi-tour.

Robin venait à peine de finir de se changer que Nami entra brusquement dans la pièce, ferma la porte et plaqua son dos dessus comme pour la barricader. Elle respirait rapidement et avait l'air un peu apeurée.

« Robin, j'ai un problème. » déclara t-elle .

« Lequel Kokaishi-san? » demanda l'archéologue à présent intriguée.

« Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Luffy. » répondit-elle affolée.

Nami raconta ce qui c'était passé à Robin. La soirée, son rêve, ses pensées, tout y passa.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Robin? C'est la première fois que je tombe amoureuse. Et de Luffy en plus! » dit-elle affolée en scrutant le visage sérieux de sa nakama.

« Hum. Il est vrai qu'en temps normal on pourrait dire que tu es amoureuse de Senchou-san. Cependant les circonstances peuvent laisser penser autre chose. » déclara Robin.

« Quoi, quoi? » demanda Nami anxieuse.

« Il existe un phénomène appelé tension sexuelle qui peut apparaître entre deux personnes lorsqu'elles travaillent longtemps ensemble. C'est une simple attirance physique mais qui reste extrêmement forte. Je pense que tant que tu ne t'en sera pas débarrassé, tu auras du mal à te concentrer sur autre chose que Senchou-san. » expliqua Robin.

« Et comment je fais pour me débarrasser de cette attirance? » demanda Nami un peu inquiète.

Robin lui fit un sourire malicieux. « Cèdes-y. »

« Quoi? Tu veux dire que je dois coucher avec Luffy? » cria Nami.

« Non, non, je pense que l'embrasser suffira mais si tu as envie de coucher avec lui... » commença Robin.

« Hein! Bien sûr que non! Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai envie de coucher avec lui?! » la coupa Nami en essayant d'occulter la vision d'elle et Luffy, nus, en train de faire l'amour, qui apparaissait dans son esprit.

« Rien du tout. » répondit Robin qui n'en pensait pas moins.

La voix de Sanji interrompit cette discussion qui commençait à devenir gênante pour Nami.

« Oy, tout le monde! Le petit déjeuner est servit. » cria t-il.

Les deux femmes décidèrent donc d'aller se restaurer mais Nami appréhendait énormément le moment où elle se retrouverait face à Luffy.

Dans la salle à manger, les hommes étaient déjà présents, bataillant ferme pour essayer de se nourrir en empêchant Luffy de se servir dans leurs assiettes par tous les moyens possibles. Nami et Robin entrèrent alors dans la pièce.

« Oh, mes déesses. En ce matin radieux, votre beauté m'illumine telle le soleil levant sur la mer des délices. Votre humble serviteur a gardé votre repas à l'abri de ses gougnafiers. » déclara Sanji en mode love-love tandis qu'il posait deux assiettes sur la table.

« Merci beaucoup Cook-san. Ça a l'air délicieux. » répondit gentiment Robin.

« Ah, je suis comblé! » s'exclama Sanji en s'éloignant vers la cuisine et en déclamant une tirade à la beauté de l'amour.

Nami s'installa et commença à manger en essayant le plus possible de ne pas remarquer que Luffy était là. Il est cependant très dur de ne pas remarquer Luffy, surtout à table où ses bras s'étirent dans tous les sens pour voler la nourriture des autres. Nami jeta finalement un coup d'œil à son capitaine.

« _C'est quand même bien pratique ses membres qui s'étirent, je me demande si il peut aussi étirer son... Ah! Arrête de penser à ça Nami. Mauvaises pensées, mauvaises pensées. » _batailla t-elle mentalement.

Puis elle vit Luffy porter à ses lèvres un morceau de viande qu'il se mit à mordiller.

« _Ah, si seulement je pouvais être à la place de ce morceau de viande. » _pensa t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle fut cependant tirée de ses fantasmes par Chopper qui essayait de lui parler depuis un moment.

« Nami. Nami! » cria t-il.

« Hein, euh, oui Chopper. » répondit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

« Je suis à court de plusieurs produits, quand est-ce qu'on atteint la prochaine île? » demanda le petit renne.

Les autres tournèrent la tête vers le duo, curieux également de savoir. Nami tenta de faire le point sur les données qu'elle avait en tête mais à chaque fois, elle était déconcentrée par Luffy qui la regardait à présent.

« Eh bien. Euh. Vu où on est... » tenta t-elle. « Oh et puis zut! »

Elle se dirigea vers Luffy, l'attrapa par la veste, le tira vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Mis à part Robin, tous firent un bond en voyant leur navigatrice embrasser passionnément leur capitaine. Sanji, quand à lui, était complètement figé, la bouche ouverte.

Puis Nami rompit le baiser, replaça sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se tourna vers Chopper.

« Ah, ça va mieux. Écoute Chopper, on est en ce moment à environ 350 miles nautiques de la prochaine île, si le vent continue de souffler ainsi et compte tenu de notre vitesse, on devrait l'atteindre dans environ 34 heures. Compris? » expliqua t-elle clairement.

Chopper ne put qu'acquiescer lentement de la tête, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Bon, je vais prendre une douche. » déclara Nami en quittant la salle sous les regards médusés des autres.

Robin quitta la salle également, dans l'optique d'aller s'installer confortablement sur le pont pour continuer son livre.

« Bordel, qui peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?! » cria Zoro après quelques secondes de blanc. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Sanji était toujours figé, bouche grande ouverte. Ussop et Chopper étaient toujours choqués.

« Bon sang Luffy, qu'est-ce que ça veut... » Zoro s'interrompit en voyant le visage de son capitaine. Luffy n'avait pas l'air conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Le regard vide, la bouche légèrement ouverte, il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Puis sans dire un mot, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Oy, Luffy attends! Réponds-moi au moins! » s'insurgea Zoro.

« Laisse le moi Zoro, je m'en occupe. » le coupa Ussop en suivant son capitaine.

Ussop sortit de la salle et retrouva Luffy sur son siège spécial à l'avant du Vogue Merry.

« Ça va Luffy? » demanda Ussop.

Le concerné ne répondit pas.

« Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Vu ce que tu m'avais dit ce matin, je me disais qu'il était possible qu'elle aussi ressente cette tension sexuelle mais de là à ce qu'elle t'embrasse. Mais bon, maintenant j'imagine que ça va mieux. Ça a dû te la sortir de l'esprit. » demanda le tireur au long nez.

« Non. » répondit son capitaine.

« Quoi? » cria Ussop.

« Maintenant c'est encore pire. » expliqua Luffy.

Juste le fait de s'imaginer avec Nami était supportable mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait embrassé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses lèvres douces, à ce goût de mandarine. Les images de Nami qui lui trottaient dans la tête étaient de plus en plus sexy, de plus en plus excitantes et il avait du mal à se retenir de ne pas aller la rejoindre tout de suite.

« Hum, peut-être que c'est parce que c'est elle qui t'a embrassé. Le fait est qu'elle a dû assouvir son besoin mais toi non. Je pense qu'il faut que ce soit toi qui l'embrasse pour t'en débarrasser. » tenta d'expliquer Ussop.

En entendant cela, Luffy sauta de son siège sur le pont et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Ussop le regarda s'éloigner et poussa un soupir.

« _Bon sang, quelle situation compliquée_. » pensa t-il, puis une petite inquiétude le prit « _Nami a bien dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche non ? Oh mon dieu_. »

A travers la vapeur de la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir une fine silhouette sous le jet d'eau. Avec l'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur ses épaules, rinçant la mousse qui recouvrait son corps, Nami était au paradis. Elle adorait cette sensation d'une « peau » qui se retirait. C'était comme enlever un vêtement trop serré et se sentir tout d'un coup plus légère. Et plus une trace de tension sexuelle, Luffy avait disparu de son esprit. Enfin pas vraiment mais le Luffy nu, séduisant et diablement sexy qui passait sa langue sur son corps, lui, était partit. Bon, elle avait embrassé Luffy devant tout le monde mais ça irait. Après le paradise punch, il n'y avait pas de quoi être gênée.

Éteignant le jet d'eau, elle attrapa une serviette et sortit de la douche. A ce moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit avec violence malgré le verrou, laissant entrer Luffy.

Nami se couvrit rapidement le corps avec la serviette. « Luffy! Qu'est-ce que tu... » commença t-elle à crier avant d'être interrompue par les lèvres de son capitaine.

Luffy s'était collé à elle et l'avait embrassé passionnément, passant ses mains dans son dos trempé et non couvert par la serviette. Nami ne savait plus où elle en était et les sensations qu'elle ressentait et son instinct prirent le dessus. Elle répondit au baiser, passant une main sur le cou de Luffy pour approfondir le baiser tandis que l'autre continuait de tenir la serviette. Puis elle sentit la langue de Luffy s'introduire dans sa bouche et venir caresser la sienne.

Après un long moment, Luffy rompit le baiser. Nami était complètement déboussolée.

« Luffy? Qu'est-ce que... » commença t-elle.

« Ah, ça va mieux, merci Nami. » la coupa Luffy en lui faisant son grand sourire habituel. Puis il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce sous le regard interloquée de sa navigatrice toujours mouillée et pratiquement nue.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, Luffy et Nami ne se croisèrent qu'au moment du repas et aucun autre incident ne se passa. Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, du moins, c'est ce que Robin et Ussop pensaient en observant leur nakama.

Le soir venu, alors que Robin était de veille dans la vigie, Nami vint trouver Luffy sur le pont.

« Luffy, je peux te parler? En privé. » demanda t-elle.

« Bien sûr! » répondit-il.

Puis il la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre sous les regards curieux des autres personnes présentes sur le pont.

« De quoi veut-elle lui parler? » demanda Chopper.

« Bah, elle est peut-être encore en manque et veut sûrement encore l'embrasser. » répondit Zoro.

Sanji se figea en l'entendant. Il avait réussi à occulter l'incident du matin en se convainquant qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve mais l'entendre mentionné lui ramena l'image de Nami embrassant Luffy dans la salle à manger à l'esprit. Il s'effondra alors au sol, une aura triste et sombre autour de lui.

« Ah, Nami-san. Pourquoi m'infliges-tu ce supplice? Embrasser notre stupide capitaine... Lui qui n'a pourtant que des vices... Ne t'ai-je point assez dit que je t'aime? » déclama t-il tristement.

« _Et c'est reparti_. » pensèrent les trois autres hommes.

Luffy suivit Nami jusqu'à sa chambre puis entra à l'intérieur tandis qu'elle fermait la porte. Puis elle se tourna vers lui.

« Bien, maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris? » demanda t-elle en haussant la voix.

« Quoi? » répondit-il

« Tu le sais très bien! Débarquer dans la salle de bain pendant que je me douche et m'embrasser! » cria t-elle.

« Toi aussi tu m'as embrassé que je sache! » cria-t-il également.

« Tu n'étais pas nu à ce moment là et c'était juste pour évacuer cette foutue tension! » protesta-t-elle

« Moi aussi c'était pour évacuer cette foutue tension! » la reprit-il.

« Le premier baiser aurait dû largement suffire! » cria-t-elle.

« Eh ben non, c'était encore pire. Mais le deuxième a bien marché, je ne suis plus du tout attiré par toi maintenant ! » cria-t-il

« Ah ouais ?! Ben moi non plus je ne suis plus attirée par toi. » répondit-elle.

« Et ben c'est parfait! » s'exclama t-il.

« Parfait! » continua t-elle.

« Parfait. » dit-il moins fort.

« Parfait. » finit-elle.

Ils se jetèrent alors l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser puis Nami ôta le chapeau de Luffy et commença à déboutonner sa veste tandis qu'il lui enlevait son T-shirt. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, en sous-vêtements et continuèrent à s'embrasser. Nami s'arrêta un moment pour regarder Luffy dans les yeux.

« Ça ne veut absolument rien dire. C'est uniquement pour être sûrs que ça ne recommence pas un jour. » lui dit-elle.

« C'est exactement ce que je me disais. » répondit-il.

« Très bien » acheva t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Après un concerto de gémissements, de cris et de grincements de bois qui maintinrent éveillés le reste de l'équipage qui essayait désespérément de se boucher les oreilles, ou de se suicider dans le cas de Sanji, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, exténués.

Tout en reprenant leur souffle, Nami glissa sur le côté de Luffy et se retourna. Ils fixèrent ainsi le plafond un instant.

« Eh bien, je crois que c'est parti. » dit-elle lentement.

« Oui, on a fait ce qu'il fallait faire. » continua Luffy.

« Oui, on pouvait pas laisser cette situation continuer comme ça. » répondit-elle.

« Maintenant on est tranquilles. » dit-il.

Puis ils soupirèrent tous les deux en même temps.

Le lendemain, le reste de l'équipage, qui avait très mal dormi, eu du mal à accueillir chaleureusement leurs deux nakama qui souriaient pleinement, annonçant que leur tension sexuelle était partie. Sanji fut certainement le plus heureux de tous, quand aux autres, ils étaient contents de voir leurs amis redevenu normaux.

« Au fait Luffy, tu me dois un million de berry pour la nuit dernière. » déclara Nami.

« Quoi ?! Mais j'ai pas un million de berry. » s'indigna Luffy

« Alors dépêche-toi de devenir la seigneur des pirates pour pouvoir me rembourser. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Luffy pesta puis se mit à rire, suivit de Nami et des autres.

Nami et Luffy sortirent ensuite de la pièce pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

« Je suis content que tout soit redevenu normal. » déclara Ussop.

Les autres acquiescèrent de la tête et Zoro jeta un œil par le hublot. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Luffy et Nami s'embrasser avant de se séparer avec un sourire. Puis il eut un petit rire.

« Retour à la normal. Mon cul oui. » murmura t-il pour lui-même.

**FIN **

* * *

Alors, c'était sympa? C'est la première fois que je ne fais pas un truc romantique entre Luffy et Nami (bien qu'ils finissent quand même ensemble) et j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé.

Ceux qui ont reconnu l'épisode de South Park « Chef a pété les plombs. » où Wendy tombe amoureuse de Cartman à cause de la tension sexuelle, mes félicitations. Bien sûr je l'ai pas mal modifié mais j'ai tenu à garder la scène où ils bossent ensemble avec les jouets (ici des marionnettes) et les doubles cookies fourrés.

Allez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Merci d'avance.


End file.
